Konoha Christmas
by MidnightMusic96
Summary: Team 10 is stuck in the mall running Santa's Workshop. Suddenly, Shika sees his blonde girlfriend Temari and her brothers. What are they doing here? Countless couples ShikaTema ChoIno KankuKiba LeeGaa hints of NejiTen NaruHina SasuSaku ect.


Theme #20 Christmas

Shikamaru reluctantly wore a pair of reindeer antlers. At least he wasn't in the Santa costume, Chouji was. Ino was stuck in the Elf's costume. It was rather funny to look at, if you'd ask him. They were stuck in the mall to be in the Santa's Workshop.

Shikamaru was not happy. He was a reindeer for Kami's sake! Sure, his family owned a forest full of deer. And sure, they took care of the deer to sell the antlers for medicine. The antlers make a great ingredient in pain killers. But, that did not mean you could put him in a reindeer costume.

He groaned as yet another kid came up for him to be placed on Chouji's lap by Shikamaru. Damn Asuma, abandoning his students to go Christmas shopping with Kurenai. It was the day before the 24th, before Christmas Eve. Didn't he have that done already? Ino had said "Those two are so cute together." Bah humbug!

"C'mon Gaara, we've been shopping for hours! Can't you just pick something for him so we can go back to the hotel," he heard a girl's voice say.

"But, Temari, it has to be perfect! I don't want Lee thinking that I don't care about him and I do," he heard a male's voice reply. His eyes widened. Gaara liked Lee? Wait, Temari was in Konoha? Why didn't she tell him? He could have escorted her!

"Temari, is that you?" Shikamaru asked walking to where he heard the sound. Sure enough, standing in front of him was the blonde Suna kunoichi and her two brothers, Gaara and Kankuro. The girl turned at the sound of his voice and her eyes widened before she burst out laughing.

"What the hell are you wearing, lazy ass?" she asked calming herself down. His own eyes grew to the size of tea saucers when he realized… he was still in his reindeer costume. Kankuro was smirking and Gaara had this look of worry on his face. Now, since the lazy-nin knew his Kazekage, he knew he wanted to impress Lee, which didn't take much.

"Gaara, you know Lee said that he wanted something to cover his hands when he's fighting so he didn't have to wrap his hands every morning. He said it was beginning to become a difficulty," Shikamaru offered. "I'm sure something in green would suit best." Gaara hinted a smile, grabbed Kankuro, and ran off. Kankuro shot out his hand for someone to save him, mouthing 'help me' over and over again. Temari just looked at him with disinterest.

"Did you do that to get me alone?" Temari questioned with her hands on her hips. He smiled and brought his hand to the back of his head to show his discomfort, laughing nervously. "Aw, Shika!" she hugged causing the blush he was trying to fight down to surface.

"You guys are still coming to the Christmas party, right?" he asked attempting to change the subject and succeeding. Temari gave him a look as if saying "What do you think dumb ass?"

"Gaara, for once, actually hasn't shut up about seeing Lee. It's driving me and Kankuro insane. We have people we want to see but you don't see us going on and on about that do you?" Temari rambled. Shikamaru smiled tugging her into a hug.

"I was the one you wanted to see, wasn't I?" Shikamaru whispered into her ear. She shivered and a blush spread onto her cheeks. Nodding, not trusting her voice, she turned from his embrace as she saw Kankuro and Gaara coming towards them. She quickly ran to her brothers, using them as her safeguard so she didn't say anything embarrassing.

"See you at the party, Rudolph. Scurry back to Santa," Kankuro teased. Shika turned, shook his fluffy tail to show he had no shame and wandered back to Santa's Workshop.

When he got there, he saw one: no kids, and two: Santa's elf making out with Santa. Ino had plopped herself down on Chouji's lap and had planted a kiss straight on his bearded face. "Okay, Miss Elf, get your tongue out of Santa's mouth before a kid comes and gets the wrong idea," Shikamaru said.

"Well excuse me, I guess I just imagined Rudolph talking to Miss Suna Princess over there then," Ino replied. Shikamaru looked away, hiding his embarrassment. "Was I imagining? Do you think I've gone insane?" Her goal was to lay it on thick and she was definitely succeeding.

"So what if I was talking to Temari? That still doesn't give you the right to make-out with Chouji, no offense buddy," he glanced at Chouji who held his hands up as if to say "I'm not going to be apart of this." Shikamaru sighed and turned his attention back to Ino. "Let's just get this day over with and that means no making out with Santa." Ino looked hurt but shrugged it off.

At the party the next day, Kankuro was pacing in the front hall of the Hyuga household where the party was being held. With Temari and Gaara having already met their boyfriends already, Kankuro wanted to see his. The doorbell rang, and he was quick to answer it. Standing in front of him was…

Gaara leaned against Lee's shoulder as he watched Temari smile brightly as she was spun into Shikamaru's chest. The lazy ass was lucky Gaara was so comfortable or else he would have marched right over there and dragged his sister away. At least, for now, she was happy.

"Gaara-kun, do want to dance with me?" Lee asked looking down at the redhead. Gaara's eyes widened. He didn't know how to dance formally. As if reading his mind, "I'll teach you, don't worry. Just follow my lead," Lee said getting up and offering him his hand. Gaara accepted it and allowed himself to be dragged onto the dance floor.

Bringing Gaara over towards the middle of the dance floor, Lee stopped and took Gaara's hand in his own and put his hand on the man's waist. Gaara, nervously, put his hand on Lee's shoulder. Suddenly, blaring over the speakers, the song I Can Walk On Water, I Can Fly by Basshunter caught Gaara's ears. Looking up to see who the DJ was, Gaara saw Naruto controlling the music. What previously was Christmas music was now techno music. That's Naruto for you.

Now, Gaara had to admit, he liked this song. Against popular belief, he liked some techno music. It was good to dance to. So, when the song came on the speaker, he saw Kiba drag his brother onto the dance-floor, and he couldn't help his feet from moving to the music. Pulling away from Lee, Gaara caught sight of his siblings giving him an expectant glance. Nodding once, smiles formed on their faces as they came over. The crowd slowly formed a circle around them as they began to liquid dance to the music. Getting to the beats, Temari changed it up into hip-hop. Soon, Kankuro too began to hip-hop dance, and right before the chorus Gaara changed his style as well. It looked like it had been choreographed, it was that amazing.

The crowds were cheering as Gaara nailed a perfect midair double-twist and landed on his feet. Suddenly, Kankuro lifted Temari and threw her up onto his shoulders. As soon as she was settled, Gaara came next. Right before the song came to a complete stop, Gaara back-flipped off the sibling tower, then Temari and finally Kankuro. Landing in a row, the struck a final pose right on the last note.

The crowd formed around them gave them a great cheer as Gaara's face began to match his hair, Kankuro beamed with pride, and Temari just smirked like she did that ever single day of there life. Temari was soon swept away by Shikamaru, and Kankuro tugged Kiba off to who knows where. Gaara was left to face his smiling boyfriend as the Christmas music turned back on.

Shikamaru laid on his jacketed back in the snow, staring up at the stars above him. Temari rested her head on his chest, listening to the calm beat of his heart. Shikamaru's arm was wrapped around her, and she couldn't help but feel safe and secure in his strong arms. As cheesy as it sounds, she had fallen hard for this lazy ass.

"Tema, I wanted to give you this without any prying eyes," Shikamaru stated, using his free hand to fish something out of his pocket. "Close your eyes," he instructed. She gave him a suspicious glance, but shut her eyes none the less. She heard the muffled jingle of something before Shikamaru finally spoke again, "Okay, you may open them." Her gaze met the sight of a gold necklace. On it was a golden fan and engraved into it was the Nara clan symbol.

"Shika…" she muttered as tears of joy began to form and appear at the side of her eyes. He was the only one who could make her cry for joy. He was hers. "It's… beautiful. Where'd you find someone to do this?" She looked up at him as she took the necklace. He looked away sheepishly.  
>"I carved the pendent," he admitted. She looked at him shocked. Without looking at her, he continued. "The chain came with a circle charm. I used some of the tools we use to carve into the deer horns to cut the shape out. I had my mom mark where I should make imprints and then finished it. Do you like it?" He asked the last part timidly with a blush on his face.<p>

"I love it! It's beautiful! I can't believe you put so much effort into my present. That's thoughtful Shika. Thank you!" With that said she brought her lips to his for a moment. "Now let's go back inside. I'm starting to get cold." She stood and pulled him up.

"Yes, troublesome woman," he said jokingly. She lightly hit him before taking his gloved hand and leading him back into the Hyuga manor.

Kankuro and Kiba were last seen at the punch bowl before disappearing, but reappear as soon as Naruto even remotely muttered the word "presents". Of course, the word meant exactly what it implied. They would all get presents from everyone…err…present. With Kiba in his arms, Kankuro watched the dog-like-nin figuratively wag his tail with happiness.

The presents were passed out, and Shikamaru and Temari magically appeared from outside. The second the couple entered, a squeal from Ino caused the room to go silent. Kankuro stared in wonder at the "crazy" kunoichi for the outburst. "Shika, did you buy that for her? It's adorable!" Ino squealed. Nearly every single male in the room, aside from (surprisingly enough) Naruto, looked at her in confusion. Naruto decided to fill in the confusion among the girls.

"Shikamaru just gave Temari the most beautiful necklace in the entire world," Naruto complimented making the individuals mentioned flush crimson. The guys immediately stepped closer for a better view. Some where amazed, others were smirking like they knew it.

"You made that, didn't you Shikamaru?" Chouji asked from the couch where he sat with a bag of potato chips in his lap. Shikamaru blushed and looked away. The girls' eyes widened. "Didn't you guys know that Shikamaru likes to carve things in his free time-when he's not sleeping," Chouji added in. All of them shook their heads, too shocked to speak.

"Enough with Shika's amazing, out-of-nowhere, carving skills, let's open the presents," Temari said, changing the topic. The others shook out of their stupor and began to open their presents, systematically.

Naruto, lets say, just got a whole lot of ramen coupons, except from Hinata who gave him a new jacket (an orange hoodie with blue sleeves) that he instantly loved and put on. Sasuke got a new kunai set, a few coupons to random restaurants, and Sakura gave him a pair of navy blue boxers. Sakura got green make-up from Ino, a pink blouse from Hinata, and a belt that doubles as a whip from Tenten. The others just settled for coupons like always, except Sasuke who gave her a dozen white roses, where he secretly buried in a pair of underwear as revenge.

Kiba got dog brushes, a pooper-scooper from Naruto as a joke, a few coupons as always, and an all access pass to the Kazekage manor in Suna from Kankuro. Shino got coupons as everyone else did (A/N: I'm going to stop including that so just expect it to be there.) along with a new bug from the kind sweet Hina-chan. Hinata got a brush, hair clips, flowers from a few of them for her flower-pressing hobby, and a fox plushie from the blushing Naruto where she proceeded to hug him, realize what she did, and then nearly faint.

Shikamaru got a reindeer sweater from a smirking Ino, a new pillow from Chouji, and Temari gave him a brand new shougi board where one side had the Nara clan symbol under the pieces while the other had Temari's signature fan. Chouji got a plate with a blue butterfly in the middle with a matching cup from Ino. Shikamaru gave him a set of earrings. Ino got a whole bunch of beauty products, but when it came to her teammates, Shikamaru gave her a pair of earrings to the match the ones he gave to Chouji and the ones he owned himself, and she got big teddy bear from Chouji because she always told him he was like a big teddy bear. "If I'm ever not there, squeeze the bear," he had said with a blush.  
>Neji had gotten wall-scrolls of destiny and fate from Hinata, Lee gave him a youthful hug and blue wrappings for his arms, and Tenten gave him a katana (for decoration or for use, he could decide). Lee loved his gloves Gaara and he got spandex cleaner, new leg warmers and a tonfa from Tenten. Tenten got a panda plushie from Neji, new nunchaku from Lee, and earlier she had gotten a green I-pod from Gai-sensei.<p>

Kankuro got more of his kabuki make-up and parts to puppets except Kiba who gave him a new black outfit. Gaara got a pair of silencing headphones so he could ignore the elders or his siblings from Naruto, sand from the once was Snow country from Sakura, and a picture from Lee of Lee and Gaara training together. Temari got a few oriental fans, a pet weasel from Sasuke who had made peace with own weasel-I mean with Itachi. She also got a few colors of eyeliner from Ino saying "You should use it. You have such pretty eyes."

With the conclusion of the opening of presents, good-byes were given and everyone stumbled home, except for one couple. Shikamaru and Temari were resting on a hill once more. It was right outside the Nara household so his parents wouldn't be worried. "Did you enjoy Christmas with the Konoha 12?" Shikamaru asked, striking up a conversation.

"It was different, but I liked it. It's better than Christmases back in Suna with only Gaara and Kankuro. Plus, this way, we get more presents even if the majority of them are lousy coupons," Temari smiled up at Shika. Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh at her comment. "I love the snow," Temari said suddenly, grabbing a hand full of snow. "It's so white and cold, and it's the total opposite of Suna. It's so pretty." Shikamaru looked up to the sky from the girl on his chest. They were from two different worlds. It was so funny, but he still loves her.

"I love you," he said kissing the top of her head. Looking up with a confused look on her face, he smiled down at her.

"What was with that all of sudden?" she asked. He shrugged and kissed her again. "Now you keep kissing me. Are you hiding something from me?"

"No, I'm just happy. I've got the perfect girl, I had a wondrous Christmas, and the sky is beautiful tonight. I can't help but being in a good mood and not wanting to sleep for once.

"Well then, I love you, too. Why can't this night go on forever?" she said cuddling into Shikamaru's warm chest. He wrapped his arms around her and they nearly fell asleep right there if Shikamaru's mom hadn't come out and got them.

They ended up falling asleep in each others arms in Shikamaru's bed (nothing happened you perverts). Best Christmas EVER!

* * *

><p><em>Written on Christmas Eve... I think this was fun to write since I hadn't written ShikaTema in a while.<em>


End file.
